jakgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eco
Eco is the most important, mysterious object of the games. It is a biological mass of powerful substance, which comes in 6 forms or colors. Each form of eco has a different purpose and a different power. For each color of eco, there is a "sage" (see: list of sages). A sage is a devoted monk who has mastered the certain color of eco of it's chosing. However there is only one true sage for each color of eco. Eco was originally created by the precursors, then handed off to the sages. The colors of eco are Green Eco, Blue Eco, Yellow Eco, Red Eco, Dark Eco, and Light Eco. Eco is produced and stabilized at the Eco Core, and is considered the vital life blood of the world. Eco is used almost everywhere. It is used for the plants and other biological life, it is used in vehicles, weapons and other technology, and alot more. History Eco has been part of the world since the beginning of time. It stabilizes chemical reactions, plant growth, animal growth, human growth, availability and much, much more. After the world was created, it was left unfinished. The Precursors later came in and founded "eco". They used this eco to finish the world, and create things. Each type of eco was used for a certain task. Uses Green Eco (Regeneration) Green Eco was used for regeneration, biological healing and growth. It was also used to manipulate the functions of the world. Green Eco always healed and replinished everything throughout the game and is an opposing force to Dark Eco. Green Eco was also sometimes used as currency, coming in ores, crystals, shipments, and supplies. It's sage is Samos the Green Sage. Blue Eco (Energetica) Blue Eco was used for energetica, and also a supplement to green eco. It was used mainly as a euphoric substance, making things livelier and possibly believed to have made great tools and weapons in pre-historic time. Blue Eco was used in many weapons and tools later undoubtedly. Blue Eco is very powerful and definetley a very much-desired tool to the Precursors. It's sage is Blue Sage. Yellow Eco (Pyro) Yellow Eco was great in use of weapons, especially fire weapons (as in Pyro meaning flammable). It was used as a supplement to create land structure and earth-mass. It's sage is Yellow sage. Red Eco (Clout) Red Eco was the strong type of eco, bringing strength and stability to whatever it was applied to. Mainly known for it's force, it was a great tool and used widely as seen in the Scatter Gun and the other red mod weapons, and was used to improve Jak's melee capabilities in TLF (The Lost Fronter). It's sage is Red sage. Dark Eco Dark Eco is a very, extremely deadly, poison-like eco, with the ability to neutralize all types of eco, except for Light Eco and Green Eco. It was used in weapons of mass destruction, nuclear weapons, neutralizers and much more. It was found in large shipments in the form of a "pool". It's sage is Tym but, contradictory to the eco code, has another sage Gol Acheron. Light Eco Light Eco is one of two ecos (along with green) that can neutralize dark eco. It's light capabilities make it known for defense mechanisms. Light Eco is said to be the complete opposite of dark eco. It's sage is Keira Hagai, daughter of the Green Sage, Samos. Technology Green Mod Green Mod is a weapons platform that was used on the Gunstaff. It shared similarity to a grenade launcher; launching small, green, spheres that exploded a second after conduct. There was only one weapon in the green mod called the Lobber. It was only seen on The Lost Frontier. Blue Mod Blue Mod is also a weapons platform that was used on the Gunstaff and the Morph Gun. On Jak II and TLF, it only had a machine gun, similar to the AK47, called the Vulcan Barrel (J2), and Vulcan Fury (TLF), both being the same weapons. But on Jak 3, Jak got an upgrade to the Morph Gun, which was able to acquire three blue mod weapons. The other two where Arc Wielder, and Needle Lazer. The Arc Wielder is pretty self-explanitory, it welds things with a large stream or arc of electric blast made of Blue Eco. The Needle Lazer sinds out miniature missiles in short range but is very capable. Yellow Mod Yellow mod was a pretty simple weapons platform and was similar to the rifle on both the gunstaff and morphgun. The first yellow mod weapon was the Blaster, a long range easy-target blaster-rifle. The second yellow mod weapon was the Beam Reflexor, similar to the blaster but it's shots where bouyant, making it bounce off of platforms and on to other targets. The third and last yellow mod weapon was the Gyro Burster, which sent off a flying saucer turret which killed enemies wherever it shot in it's large radius. Red Mod The red mod was similar to a shotgun. For the most part short range and very powerful. The first weapon platform was the Scatter Gun. It was exactly like a shotgun - short range, powerful and had a large shooting radius. The next platform was the Wave Concussor, which charged up in a spherical energy substance and released a large on-ground blast radius around Jak. The next was the Plasmite RPG which was a more powerful version of the Lobber. Dark Mod Dark Mod was the mininuke mod. It had the most powerful weapons. Starting with the Peace Maker, which charged an electric current and released to the nearest by enemy and was able to take out many enemies at once. The next was the Mass Inverter, which was more of a tool or gadget than a weapon becuase it sent out waves all around Jak which simply made anything near float up in the air with temporary paralysis. Next is the Super Nova, which was a nuclear bomb weapon that sent out a rocket and exploded leaving everything to die. (Note: The Super Nova was such a large blast that it turned the screen completely white). Category:Portal Category:Ecos